


What the hell would I be without you?

by MyMomSaidSo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Essays, Find me a man like iwaizumi, It's their assignment ok, Iwa-chan you're not supposed to curse in school works, M/M, Oikawa bestest is not a word, Oikawa counting in spanish huehue, Only the teacher and the writer knows what's in the essay, They write about each other, background matsuhana - Freeform, i wish my teacher was like this, the essays are controversial tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMomSaidSo/pseuds/MyMomSaidSo
Summary: I wouldn't know what the hell I would be without him. He's my high when I'm too grounded in this world.--Their teacher assigned the class to write an essay about their assigned partners, and Iwaizumi is stuck with Oikawa. What are the odds? They write about each other; their thoughts and their wishes.((Title is from Sick of Losing Soulmates by dodie!))





	1. For Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this in the bathroom, and it's always in the bathroom where good ideas pop out.
> 
> I wish I could get this inspired in doing my homework.

 

Oikawa Tooru.

Aoba Johsai's dashing debonair. Notorious heartbreaker. Grand King of the court. You name it.

Sometimes, you could hear the girls squeal "Oikawa-san~" even from afar. Be it in practice games, official games, or even just in the hallways, the coos and giggles of infatuated girls would invade your hearing and then you'd have to deal with them flocking towards the stupid idiot, giving him occasional gifts and just stroking his godforsaken ego.

I just don't get it.

I mean, sure, dude's blessed with frustratingly good looks and raw talent and all, but I still don't get why people fail to see beneath the cool demeanor. Why can't they see what I see? That Oikawa may be a genius and a god-sent Adonis (dear Lord forgive me for I have disgusted myself in saying that) but in reality, when he's alone, when _we're_ alone, he's just a nerd.

A stupid nerd. A crybaby. A fucking drama queen and a clingy bastard. An attention-whore.

I could list all the things on why I find my partner, Oikawa Tooru, to be absolutely stupid that not even Science could answer why he's born an imbecile.

He cries during movies—the genre doesn't even fucking matter, he just cries. Especially when it's about aliens. I mean?? What's sad about aliens? E.T. was one thing but I mean come on, sometimes alien movies could get hella weird. I don't get why it's necessary for him to cry everytime.

_"But Iwa-chaaan, it's just so touching! You wouldn't get it you uncultured hobo."_ He'd whine at me.

Call him a lover of movies and tell me that it's "cute" but the dipshit judges me when I ask him to watch Godzilla. Fucking hypocrite.

He eats your ramen. He steals your milkbread, even in the dead end of night! It happened once when we slept over at my house. He snuck into our kitchen, grabbed the milkbread that was _supposed_ to be mine and my cousin's, and ate to his dark, dark heart's content, while everyone was sleeping. When morning came, Junpei called to me and asked, "Hajime-nii, did you eat all the milkbread?" and Shittykawa just smiled and waved like nothing happened. He's a glutton, I say. I know his mom feeds him well at his home but unbeknownst to her, her son is some kind of a milkbread demon.

His fashion sense. Don't get me wrong, he always rocks his outfits (when he goes out only. At home, color coordination is non-existent) but what I despise about it is that he _pushes_ you to wear what he says. It's because he's a "fashion guru" (totally self-proclaimed). I find it troublesome. I find _him_ troublesome. Hanamaki and Matsukawa may have taken his tips and advices but nah, not me. Screw you, Oikawa. I like my own style.

The way he cries. Say all you want about his pretty face but don't tell me I'm a filthy liar when I say that Oikawa is downright ugly when he cries. His face gets all scrunched up and red, he rubs his face too much that snot gets all over and the way he hiccups and sobs is just too disturbing for me. I'm sorry, it's mean but honestly I don't know whether I should laugh or punch him in the face. I should probably do both next time.

But whenever he cries, it's for a reason. Yes, even the movies. The alien movies. And even if he says that I wouldn't understand the point of his emotional outbursts during films, I can say that something in the movie, or event for that matter, has touched him.

Oikawa is an emotional person. He's sensitive and gets so sad or excited about things easily, just like a kid. If he's happy, you'd see it. He gets all handsy and noisy and not less annoying but sometimes, just sometimes, his happiness infects you. He'd snort and chortle like a dumbass and you'd find yourself doing the same, even if the thing you found (or he found) funny was absolutely nonsensical and useless but you'd see that it wouldn't matter. He's happy, and now you're happy, and there's nothing you could do about it.

When he gets sad, you'd see it too but only if it's about small things just like the alien movies. Or cute baby animals. Or the fact that meme is pronounced as " _meem_ " and not " _meme_ " or nutella as " _new-tell-uh_ " and not " _nut-tell-uh_ ". I swear it's the pronunciation debate that activates the waterworks every goddamn time.

He always gets sad by the way, even if it doesn't show. He's just really good at hiding it and people seem to believe that he's truly carefree, but he's not. Oikawa Tooru is never carefree. His sadness is hidden in a "nice serve!" or in an "I believe in you" during games. It's hidden beneath all the grins and peace signs and the thank yous and winks to the girls. It's hidden beneath all that milkbread, the teasing, the sweet intentions, and misleading actions.

It's hidden beneath every "Iwa-chan" at night and it's at that point where it's painfully obvious.

I won't say why he gets depressed or why he sometimes tends to shut people out. The reasons are too personal, even for him. I bet that only half of his problems are shared to his family. Or just a quarter. I don't know. He tells me though, all the time and when he does, he can't help but break.

( Based on so many experiences throughout the years I spent with him, I learned to see the truth, rhyme, and reason behind his words and actions, and I begin to understand his unpredictability. )

It's times like those where I come in to console him, hold him or smack him in the head until he gets over it. But the thing about Oikawa, he never gets over it. He might forget about it in a few but that boy holds grudges. He scares me sometimes. There are instances where I can't be there to comfort him though, and he sulks by himself, wrapped up in a blanket or just sitting like a toddler until he feels better. I know he'll feel better. He knows that I know and he knows, that I will always be there for him.

He got dumped by his girlfriend recently because she said he was too obsessed with volleyball. Honestly? What a _fucking bitch_. Never liked her anyway. It's good that Oikawa never pointed out the fact that she herself is also too smitten with all the goddamn make up and boy bands to the point that she gets all _cringey_ and becomes a war freak with other fans.

Glad they broke up, she's too toxic for him—she's a total control freak. She's not even pretty anyway. Sucks to be her. Can't see that Oikawa is a catch.

 

( _Iwaizumi flushes as he writes this down, and it's making his palms sweat, but he continues anyway. Damn what the teacher says. )_

 

Another thing about Oikawa, is that he's passionate. In romance (begrudgingly) and in his other interests, especially volleyball. We both grew up with it. The sport raised us to be what we are now and it didn't fail to raise Oikawa into the best setter, didn't fail to raise me into the ace that I am today. I can't imagine ourselves without volleyball, we just love it too much and it's what brought us closer together anyway. Although volleyball is also the reason why Oikawa gets so down all the time.

It's his knee.

It's his thoughts of being a failure of a captain.

It's Kageyama, and other younger players that will outmatch him.

It's his future.

He wonders if he could still play volleyball after university. I wonder too. Sometimes.

Did you know? He has a flair for medicine. He said to me back then, that if he wouldn't get to play professionally, he'd become a physical therapist. _"In that way Iwa-chan,"_ he said, _"I'd still get in touch with playing volleyball! Albeit my patient is an athlete. Still! I get to help people. I get to charm them too~"_ He earned a kick from me at that.

He's a good person. And at this point, I now get why a lot of people like him. I don't blame them, Oikawa truly is amazing.

 

( _He's embarrassed about writing this too, but he's now grinning. He thanks the heavens that Oikawa wouldn't be able to read this. )_

 

He taught me to be kind. He taught me to be understanding, that people are not what they seem to be and that even the toughest of nails will bend and break under intense pressure. Oikawa taught me what it means to be really happy, and to find beauty and importance in little things that others may sometimes shake off as trivial.

He teases me and call me an old man when I appreciate such things, but I learned that from watching him. From getting to know him.

I wouldn't know what the hell I would be without him. He's my high when I'm too grounded in this world.

I can say that I know Oikawa but everything changes. He could change anytime, and I could only hope that I get the chance to get to know him all over again. He may be annoying and infuriating at times, but I don't have the heart to leave him.

He's special to me, and I'll always be proud of him. I'll always have his back no matter what and I'll come back to him when he needs me.

 

He's my best friend.

 

And I honestly, truly, completely love him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright, everyone. I will be giving back your papers today. They have been graded and it is now up to you whether you give your letters to your partners or not."

Like hell he would give it to Oikawa. If the bastard reads it, Iwaizumi will never hear the end of it.

When his paper got handed down to him, Iwaizumi's shoulders shook as he chuckled when he saw the teacher's remarks.

_Of course._

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Iwa-chan, what did you write about me?"

"Nothing but bullshit."

"Ehhh," Oikawa whined, putting his hands in his pockets as the pair walked to the gym. "That couldn't be, right? You praised me right?"

"Like hell I would." Iwaizumi scoffed.

Oikawa nudged him by the shoulder, unintentionally hard, earning strings of curses from Iwaizumi when the shorter almost lost his balance.

Oikawa laughed. _A sincere one_ , Iwaizumi took note. "Kasahara-sensei praised me for my essay. You should be thankful I wrote good things about you!" He sneered. Iwaizumi smirked.

"Ah but don't hope for too much, Iwa-chan. I only did it for the grades~" _He's doing his signature pose again. So annoying._

The shorter clicked his tongue. "Mine got praised too, but there were red pen remarks."

At that, Iwaizumi's statement earned a whine from the tall brunet.

"She said I should watch my profanity. I cursed you out a fuck ton."

"Iwa-chan just how much do you hate me?!"

"A whole lot." He says, but his words hold no true meaning, the truth spilled in the paper hidden inside one of his books in his locker, and the smile on his lips didn't disappear, much to Oikawa's demise.


	2. For Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oikawa-kun," Kasahara-sensei wrote. "Bestest is not a word but I will let you go this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY. School stuff.

" _Oikawa_ _-kun,"_ Kasahara-sensei wrote. "Bestest _is not a word but I will let you go this time."_

 

_"Kudos to your honesty, though. I wish you all the best. Fight!"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

A brute. Unforgiving. Barbaric. Cusses a lot. Mean. So, _so_ mean. He's more of a mother than my own mother. Sorry mom. I know it's an insult comparing you to a ruffian like Iwa-chan.

 

Hiya, sensei! I know you're going to read this so I'm just going to _barely_ spill the beans about Iwaizumi-kun. (´ヮ`)

 

Yuck, it feels weird to call him that! So respectful of me. So...unlike me. HAHAHA. Whoops. I'm getting off topic.

 

Right, I'm gonna write about Iwa-chan! But what of him? There are a lot of things I know about him but where do I start?

 

Oh right!

 

Iwa-chan is my best friend! The bestest of all the bestest friends out there! He's one of a kind, the cream of the crop, even if he likes to hit me and call me names (ಥ_ಥ)

 

He's a bully! He's mean! And his taste for movies is so...??? My God, I can't find a worse adjective for it but let's just say his movie choices are horrible. _Blegh_ _._ I mean duh, who would watch Godzilla at this day and age? Uh, grandpas and kids who don't know better? And oh yeah, Iwa-chan too.

 

He curses me out whenever I watch my choice of films but that stupid _hobo_ just doesn't get the art and heart in romance flicks and alien confrontations. He's a nitpick. He complains and nags and nags about my aesthetics and the way I interact with others and he fends me off when he finds me "too annoying." News flash Iwa-chan, if anyone's annoying, it's you. What are you, my mom? Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?

 

( I asked him that one time. He headbutted me. )

 

There was also this one time where he refused to take a bath for like, a whole day. His parents were on vacation and he invited me to stay over for a while. He just woke up, lazy as hell, and refused to budge from his bed. I had to literally drag him out, practically _pleading_ for him to just take a goddamn bath because even the house looked like it was going to rot from his stench. It took a few tries, but he finally had the mind to walk into the bathroom by himself. Poor Iwa-chan. Had a little bump on his forehead, he opened the door a bit too late. What an idiot.

 

Iwa-chan can be a real tyrant at times. The first years hate it (except for Kindaichi), Makki and some of the second years hate it, _I_ hate it. His warm-ups and drills are ridiculously brutal and I don't care if they're vital for games, hell I don't even care even if _I'm_ the captain. I mean, the responsibility of warm-ups should go to me but _noooooo_ _._ Mr. Vice Captain _must_ take over because ' _Oikawa_ _-kun is too carefree and stretching time's wasted when_ _Oikawa_ _-_ _kun's_ _busy talking about his day and asking about everyone else's'._ Umm, hello? I care about my teammates' lives, okay? What's wrong with a little interrogation? As if someone's gonna get shot when they answer the ' _how's it going?'_ question. Sometimes coach and Iwa-chan are the same bunch of uptight weiners.

 

( _He doesn't know it yet, but the teacher's going to snicker at his choice of words.)_

 

Volleyball duties aside, the grumpy godzilla does not fail to irritate me all the more when it comes to casual relationships. And by irritate, I mean it like he's a doting parent or something. He goes on and on and on about how this girl is not compatible with me, or how I'm too protective, or how I'm too _clingy,_ or maybe how _they're_ too clingy, he just—it's like he doesn't like the people I date. Or maybe he doesn't want me to date at all! It fades down after some time, though. Iwa-chan may be like that but he knows when to give me space and privacy.

 

He knows.

 

And the fact that he knows what I need, or what I want, makes it easy to be with him all the time. Iwa-chan is my safe place. My safe person.

 

He takes care of me. I do not know which god he swore upon to take care of me on their behalf, but he does. He pesters me on the things I might need, he lectures me on the things I've said and done, and he praises me when needed. It feels nice when he sends me random pictures of let's say, stuff that reminds him of me, or when he takes note of stuff I do not want to talk about, ever. (*cough cough*that one time I accidentally saw a pic of the husband of our middle school principal.*cough*. Good God, I still have the chills to this day.) 

 

I like it when Iwa-chan pays attention! It's like I'm being loved! Nyahaha!

 

Sometimes it's things like those that make it hard to understand and make me ask what the world really wants me to feel.

 

 

Tell me, world. What is it that you want me to do?

 

I'm sorry, sensei. It feels like you're my personal human diary. But I'm gonna do it anyway, because of grades, and also because I have things to say to Iwa-chan.

 

 

( _Oikawa_ _scratches the back of his head. He's alone when he's writing this down, but he can't shake that unsettling feeling that maybe_ _Iwaizumi_ _'s_ _going to pop out of nowhere and see what's on his paper.)_

  
  


 

Hajime, I know you wouldn't be able to read this, and I do not know why I even bother to write like, poems and open letters about you in this one little notebook I have here at home, but it's not like I'm going to let you read this, or the contents of the notebook. I just want to let you know (but you wouldn't, haha) that :

 

Numero _uno_ , you may be annoying, and stupid, and grouchy, but without your grouchiness I wouldn't know how I'd be able to survive today.

 

Numero _dos_ , please consider _not_ keeping a healthy lifestyle for once. It's unfair how good-looking you are and your stupid muscles are an eye-sore.

 

( _They're not,_ _Oikawa_ _notes. They're medicine to the eyes and soul.)_

 

Numero _tres_ , I'm glad you saw me in that playground when we were kids. I'm glad we met. I still remember your cute face with soil and scratches and god forbid my own face smothered in snot and tears. But well, you didn't mind, and that's what matters. Thank you so much. I'm glad we became friends.

 

Numero _quatro_ , any chances we could be more than that? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHhahahaplease.end.me

 

_Cinco_ , I'm running out of things to say. So how's auntie and uncle doing? Are you gonna be a big brother soon?

 

_Seis_ , please do not give up on your dreams. Do not ever abandon your studies. You're going to do great things someday, and I know this because you've already done so much since you existed.

 

I do not want you to think that you need to be with me all the time. I do not need your protection, Hajime, I'm a grown man already. If you could, please minimize your worries about me. I'll be fine. Take care of yourself more.

 

( _"_ _Tooru_ _, dinner's ready!"_

 

_"Be there in a bit, mom! I just gotta finish this first."_

 

_He's glad his mom couldn't hear his sniffles from downstairs. He's worried the corners of his eyes are going red from tears threatening to spill._

 

_'Not now,' he thinks.)_

 

_Siete_ , this contradicts to what I have stated in numero _seis_ but I'm gonna say this anyway. I might not need you, but I want to need you all the time, Hajime. You've become a part of me since the day you first took my hand and I couldn't imagine myself—my life—without a certain Iwaizumi Hajime in it.

 

I don't care if it sounds gay, hell, I don't give a single frickle frackle because you aren't going to be able to read this anyway, so I'm going to make this as gay as I can.

 

( _Oikawa_ _sighs.)_

 

_Ocho_ , I like you. In a way that does not seem so friendly at all. I dunno, probably since...second year of middle school? That long, yeah. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm hotter than you but you're also kinda hot too and I kinda like you a lot already before I even knew what being gay is like.

 

See? Told you things would get gayer.

 

You hate me now?

 

( _Oikawa_ _snickers to himself, 'you would if you knew'.)_

 

_Nueve_ , I ran out of things to say and I just want to end this at the ninth item.

 

 

I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. You're gonna hate me for this.

 

All I can ask from you is for you to be happy, with or without me, as long as you do things that make you happy as a pup and you make people special in return, just—continue being a good person. Be the best person you can be, and be the good guy you've always been.

 

I wish you the best, because you, my love, are the best for me.

 

Not like, best person suitable for me but I mean this as in, like, you are the bestest person I could think of being the best at being the best. Yep.

 

I'M SORRY. I TEND TO SAY A LOT OF THINGS ALTOGETHER WHEN I'M NERVOUS. I'm nervous and I'm honest and I am honestly nervous, sensei I am not going to edit this.

 

He is an imperfect man, but no one could ever take Iwa-chan's place. That much I know.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Deiz_. I love you. But you already know that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa leaned on the side of Matsukawa's bed, eyes scanning the contents of the letter. He doesn't care if the middle blocker could see it, he already knows.

 

Matsukawa clicked his tongue, "You have the nerve to tell a teacher but not the man himself?"

 

Oikawa shuffled in his seat. He blew a piece of brown hair away from his face. "It's not easy as it seems. I have to at least tell someone."

 

"You told me though?"

 

Oikawa smirked, hand reaching out to ruffle Matsukawa's hair. The fluffiness of it calms him down, though he won't admit it. "You don't count, Mattsun."

 

"Ouch." Whined the taller, but his face doesn't seem to show pain, rather, it's as if he's enjoying it.

 

He rolled off his bed and settled next to the setter. Oikawa was still frowning, not at him but at the wall, and he took this opportunity to slowly snatch the letter from Oikawa's hands. The setter didn't seem to mind, which irks him a bit.

 

' _Tch, no fun_.' He thinks.

 

He read the letter, only to give it back to the sulking brunet. "It worked with me and Takahiro. Why don't you try with Iwaizumi?"

 

_It._ "I know what that means, Mattsun. You don't need to shove it in my face."

 

"But I'm not. I'm just wondering." Oikawa was pouting at him. _Hah, cute. But disgusting. Sorry,_ _Iwaizumi_ _._

 

"Although, yeah. I am trying to make fun of you a little."

 

"You devil!"

 

Oikawa tackled Matsukawa right then and there, the latter feigning defeat. He sighed, hoping that maybe some higher being would answer as to why he and Hanamaki are stuck with two oblivious idiots of friends.

 

"Just tell him, Oikawa."

 

The sadness in Oikawa's eyes seemed to be a reply enough for him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"So I fell in love with my best friend."

 

Iwaizumi hums.

 

"And I confessed, and now we're together."

 

"Uh-huh, yeah. Can you hand the eraser to me?"

 

Hanamaki does as he's told but continues anyway, "So now we kinda like, make out a lot."

 

"..."

 

"Occasionally we go at it like bunnies."

 

Iwaizumi grimaced. "Okay, stop. Stop. I do not need to know that."

 

"You wanna know who tops?" Hanamaki smirked.

 

"Definitely not you."

 

"When are you gonna tell Oikawa, man?"

 

Iwaizumi looks at him like he's crazy, like he just announced that plants can now talk. "Tell him what, exactly?"

 

Hanamaki shrugs. "I don't know...stuff. _Important_ stuff."

 

The ace scoffed at him. "What the hell are you talking about—"

 

"I trust you know already." Matsukawa's voice cut through, the blocker walking from his desk towards Hanamaki. He settled beside the latter and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't play dumb, Iwa-chaaaan."

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Not you too. Also, quit it with the PDA. Nobody wants to see that."

 

Hanamaki lights up, turning around to nuzzle Matsukawa in the neck. "Jealous, Iwa-chaaaan?"

 

"As if."

 

"You know you could do this with Oik—"

 

"Continue that sentence and one of you dies."

 

"Why not take us down both?"

 

"I prefer the other in complete sorrow with the absence of one."

 

"So mean, Iwaizumi."

 

"Eh, not my worst."

 

Iwaizumi continues to erase the writings on the board, heading towards the farthest corner to finish his job. It's weird how the two shits are with him but Oikawa is nowhere to be found. He wants to ask, but the two will just tease him about it anyway so he keeps quiet.

 

As if on cue, the captain enters the room, announcing a breathless "Yahoo~" like he's been running to get there.

 

"Sorry I was late~. The girls got me." Oikawa winked.

 

"Go away, straight person." Hanamaki called out.

 

The setter sashayed his way towards Iwaizumi, who was now fixing the sleeves of his uniform.

 

"You used to be straight too, Makki." Oikawa chuckled.

 

"I knew I was gay before your mother even named you Tooru." The setter stuck his tongue out in reply.

 

Iwaizumi crouched down and picked his bag up, later handing a water bottle to Oikawa. The brunet thanked Iwaizumi, and put his arm on his shoulders.

 

"There's no practice today so let's head to the ramen place down the block~"

 

"It's Issei's treat~" Hanamaki cooed.

 

Matsukawa sighed in defeat. Having noticed that Iwaizumi was looking at him, he nudged the shorter on the elbow.

 

_You'll be fine._ Matsukawa gestures.

 

Iwaizumi blinks. _I will be. How about him?_

 

"Give it time, Iwaizumi." Matsukawa walks off, wallet in hand. "Hurry your asses before I change my mind about your ramen."

 

"Woah, seriously?!" Hanamaki lights up, catching up to his boyfriend. He caught Matsukawa's arm and held it tight. "Niceeee Issei!"

 

While the couple got out of the room first, Oikawa turned to the shorter man he put his arm on.

 

"What did Mattsun mean, Iwa-chan?"

 

" 's nothing."

 

"Ehhh," He poked Iwaizumi's cheek. Iwaizumi frowned. "Doesn't look like nothing."

 

"Quit it."

 

Oikawa sighed in the most exaggerated way possible, Iwaizumi didn't think Oikawa could even surpass the normal amount of exaggeration. "You have replaced me, my love." _What the fuck, kill yourself_ _Tooru_ _._

 

"As if that would happen." Iwaizumi mumbled.

 

Oikawa stopped in his tracks before he even realized that he did. Iwaizumi had removed himself from his hold and went to walk off, following Hanamaki and Matsukawa throughout the hallway.

 

"What are you waiting for, dumbass?"

 

The setter blinked twice, before a smile made its way into his face. He grinned, cheeks a little flushed. "Nothing, Iwa-chan." He ran towards his best friend, thinking that maybe, the confession could wait.

 

Oikawa had caught up beside his ace, putting his hands in his pockets.

 

"Ah~ remind me to kill Mattsun and Makki for rushing me to do things."

 

Iwaizumi snickered. "I was about to say the same."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas it ends. Sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oweeee. I'm gonna have to write Oikawa's part later! Things are gonna get busy because prom is in two days even if the typhoon hasn't left my country yet, oh nu.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes! D:  
> Have a great day!


End file.
